


矯正器

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 七夕情人節快樂。喜歡陶老師的牙套楊和掛著淚珠的Eddy，加上想起了大紀元報導中的15歲肉博堯，所以寫了這篇和七夕其實沒有什麼關係的文。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 19





	矯正器

原本窩在沙發上打電動打得好好的，不知道怎麼一回事，Brett突然放下搖桿不玩了。

「嘿，bro……你怎麼啦？」，從去年在數學補習班認識之後，他們每週都在青年樂團和補習班見面，大方開朗的Brett早就和他混熟了，他們之間幾乎沒有不能對對方說的事情。

Eddy看著反常的Brett，捏著自己長長的袖子開始猜測，是剛剛贏他之後自己笑得太過火嗎？還是他被Brett以搔癢反擊時不小心踢痛他了？還是他自己吃掉最後一片Tim Tam沒有分他的關係？

他把自己的搖桿也放了下來，認真地盯著Brett的雙眼，等待他的回答。

「你……真的想知道嗎？」

他吶吶說著，眼珠子往下轉，不願意和Eddy對視。

他看了看自己的肚子、手腳，眼光接著又飄往好友的身上，在內心嘆了口氣，自己貪吃易胖實在怪不了別人，喜歡的人直白地說出討厭胖子也沒什麼，至少知道了自己在他人眼裡的模樣。

他只是看著小一歲的好友一片又一片地吃著巧克力餅乾而自怨自艾罷了，即使總是這樣吃著零食，Eddy整個人還是瘦得要命，棉質上衣套在他身上顯得特別寬鬆，連領口都空蕩蕩的，玩到忘情彎腰大笑時，甚至能從領子看到裡頭明顯的肋骨。

Eddy不知何時蹲在他的面前，細瘦的手指捏了捏他像肉腸的手指，臉上擔憂的表情讓他這次真的嘆了一口氣。

「沒什麼啦，只是羨慕你吃都吃不胖而已。」

他推了一下滑下鼻樑的金屬細框眼鏡，因為他不低的近視度數，即使選了小小的鏡框，鏡片也沒有減輕多少重量，老是得這樣將被地心引力拉下的眼鏡推回原本的位置。

「你不胖啊，我媽老是說煮飯給你吃比較有成就感，哪像煮給我吃都不知道餵去哪裡，三天兩頭肚子痛，浪費了一堆食物。」

他笨拙地安慰著Brett，看他那副表情，總覺得自己好像錯過了什麼消息，他所知道的Brett不是這種會為了身材而煩惱的人，所以仍然蹲在地上望著好友，等他願意自己說下去。

他經常覺得Eddy的眼睛不合法，亮晶晶地像家裡養過的那隻小狗一樣，他很難無視那雙眼眸傳達出來的請求，就像現在，他都能看見黑中帶點褐色的眼珠子上寫著「還有呢」三個字，明顯地在等他繼續說出真正令他在意的事。

他又嘆了口氣，雖然才15歲，他卻覺得自己老得像60歲一樣，怎麼一直在嘆氣。

「我只是覺得自己一點魅力也沒有而已，無法吸引別人喜歡……」

突如其來的擁抱打斷了他後面的句子，他揉了揉Eddy那顆後腦勺的頭髮留得長長的鯔魚頭，像在拍喜樂蒂犬的頭一樣，低頭問著埋在他肚子上的人怎麼了。

「誰這樣說你的？他們一定沒有看過你拉小提琴！」

他埋著頭，比往常更加咬字不清地為自己崇拜的好友打抱不平，他從來就沒有想過會有人不喜歡Brett，畢竟他開朗外向，和每個人都能聊上幾句，老師和長輩們也都喜愛他，小提琴又拉得那麼好，每次Brett的媽媽在稱讚他的時候，他都忍不住在旁邊默默點頭認同。

他看過年長一歲的友人站在台上演奏的神采，自信的撇著嘴，在樂句激昂處身體自然擺動，每一個地方都鼓勵了總是忍不住緊張，無法控制持弓的手不要發抖的他，他學他閉上眼專注在自己的琴音裡之後，演出時弓會抖的問題改善了不少。

他討厭有人不喜歡Brett。

「是、是，你最喜歡我啦，我都不知道我這個肉呼呼還戴著牙套的人這麼有魅力。」

他心情突然好多了，又和平常一樣開起玩笑來了，之前開這種玩笑，Eddy都說不出話來，最近倒是開始會回句「fuck off」來反駁了。

不過，這次倒是沒聽到Eddy爆粗口呢？

本來抱著他的人忽然從他的肚子上抬起頭，由下往上望著他，欲言又止。

「你……你真的比你以為的有魅力多了，如果我是女孩子，我一定會請你和我交往的。」

他猶疑了一下還是把自己的想法說了出來，對他來說，能讓Brett心情好起來就好，自己丟臉也沒有關係。

他愣了一下，不確定這是不是所謂的告白，然後半開玩笑似地質疑這一句話。

「你說真的嗎？說說而已我也沒關係啦，但如果是我這樣子的男生，你會想和他接吻嗎？」

他才說完，Eddy就猛地湊上來，大大的門牙笨拙地撞到他的下唇，竄進口中的舌頭明顯是被他口中牙套的鋼絲刮傷了，他嚐到了隱約的鐵鏽味。

不知為何，他沒有推開小一歲的友人，反倒是回應起對方的吻，帶領著Eddy的舌頭遠離他牙面上的金屬，手掌托著好友被中長髮覆蓋的後腦勺，鼻息交織。

舌頭有點痛，但他對Brett戴著的牙套感到好奇，在兩人第二次分開雙唇試圖獲取足夠的氧氣時，他試探地舔了下那些冰涼的小方塊，從上門牙開始，一顆、一顆地舔著，舔過那些方正的矯正器們。

他挪了下他的雙腿，從蹲姿改為跪坐，大腿緊夾著掩飾自己微硬的生理反應，他剛才只憑著一股衝動想讓Brett知道，他究竟是多麼有魅力的一個人，但除了接吻，他不曉得接下來該做什麼才對。

「Brett……」，他沒發現自己叫著好友名字的音調有多麼撒嬌、柔軟。

他第一次發現牙套竟然是這麼帶感的配件，被舔過去時，他的雞皮疙瘩全都冒出來了，不知到底是舔矯正器的行為太過色情，還是Eddy對他而言太有吸引力。

他拉起跪在地上的人，讓他坐在沙發上，順著本能掀起了好友寬大的上衣，碰觸那些他自玩電動開始，就一直從衣領窺視到的肋骨，一根、兩根、三根……，一路摸上去，直到手指碰到了觸感不同的那一小片肌膚。

他輕啟雙唇，含住了小麥色胸膛上的麥粒，輕舔細吮，為那逐漸立起變硬的乳頭塗滿他的唾液，沉迷在這項工作之中。

「啊啊……嗯、Bre、Brett！輕一點……牙套……牙套弄到了……」

吸吮的力道比剛開始變大許多，全身上下都怕癢且敏感的他，時不時就被磨到那點而又痛又麻，只得眼眶含淚地央求一直著重在他胸前的少年輕柔對待。

當他的乳首終於被放過時，左胸上的櫻紅已經溼答答地立起，昭示著它剛才是如何地被疼愛。

他羞紅著臉不敢動彈地看Brett的嘴離開胸口，那雙能充滿力量演奏，也能按出清脆音色的手，正一手移至他因為勃起而變緊的運動褲上，一手則伸進自己也沒有好到哪去的長褲裡頭，才上下摸了兩下，「喀嚓」的聲響傳來，讓他們彈起身子抓住掉落在地上的搖桿。

「哦，Brett你來啦？阿姨待會要煮麻婆豆腐，剛剛買到了人家自己做的豆腐，你要留下來吃嗎？阿姨做一盤比較不辣的給你吃。」

他就像過去一樣，用標準的鄰居家好兒子模樣向Eddy的媽媽道謝說好，在被拒絕幫忙提菜時，還乖巧地笑著說自己最喜歡阿姨做的菜了。

忙著準備食材的阿姨沒有多看他們一眼，自然也沒注意到自家孩子凌亂的頭髮和臉上不自然的紅暈，直到廚房響起切菜的聲音，他才轉頭對正襟危坐的Eddy笑了一下。

「謝啦兄弟，我覺得我的自信心都回來了，原來牙套胖子還是有市場的。」

「……因為是你，不是因為牙套和身材……」

Eddy駝背縮著身子喃喃自語，在好友丟下搖桿說要去廁所時，重整自己紛亂的心，再次拾回死黨的相處模式，等待Brett從那扇塑膠門出來。


End file.
